


Domestic!Halecest Request

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2 consenting adults, HaleCest, Incest, M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal





	Domestic!Halecest Request

They were only 3 days into researching contractors to rebuild the Hale house and Peter thought he might end up throwing the laptop…or Derek out the window. They had been dating for years, and were family long before that, so how had he not realized this was going to be so difficult. Well, more like Derek was being difficult. Peter just wanted to start rebuilding. It had even gotten to the point that they had called in Scott and Stiles for there recommendations and advice, that ended when Derek almost broke the Stilinski boys’ hand.

If Peter had been a less confident or even a more anxious person he would wonder if the delays had something to do with him, about their moving in together finally. He knew it wasn’t that though, the look on Derek’s face when he first suggested they renovate the old Hale house alone told him that Derek had been ecstatic about the idea. Enough was enough however and he decided he was going to get to the bottom of this tonight. He planned to meet Derek at the loft so Derek would feel more comfortable.

As the time approached Peter sat in Derek’s sparse living room and waited, trying to keep his nerves under control. Thankfully Derek walked in a little while later. Peter knew he would have to go on the offensive quick or Derek would get to pensive and broody to discuss whatever issues he was harboring so Peter politely asked him to join him and then as gently as he could asked Derek point blank, “Do you really want to live together Derek?”

Derek looked a little taken aback by the question but answered quickly, “Yes, why?”

“Why? Really Derek.” When Derek only stared at him Peter continued, “When I first asked if you wanted to live together and rebuild our home you seemed excited, giddy even, if you can ever really get giddy.” At Derek’s pensive galre Peter smirked but continued, “but ever since we started renovations, you’ve been withdrawing in on yourself. Not talking to me and disregarding every idea from contractors, friends, Stiles, even ideas I give to you. I just…” Peter paused taking a breath. “I just want you to know if you changed your mind there is no pressure. I want you to be happy with me, and as weird as it is I’m trying to take the non-selfish route here.”

Derek laughed at Peter’s quip but then his face went serious again and he looked away. “I’s my fault.” Peter looked at him, puzzled, but stayed silent so Derek could speak. "If I had never,….we would…they would….everyone would still be alive. It’s my fault.”

The second Peter worked out what Derek was referring to he immediately got angry, but the scared and worried look in Derek’s eyes had him trying to calm himself.

“If I had listened to you, if I had never…with Kate…everything would be OK. Our family would still be….” Derek kept pausing and Peter knew he was struggling to finish those thoughts. The Hale’s had long been buried but the scars they left behind, literally and metaphorically, still lingered on both of them.

“It’s not just that either, if the fire hadn’t happened you would have been fine. Healthy. Sane. You would have never been in a coma, never been so hurt, never have hurt us. I just, I know. I know I could mess it all up again and then you would either leave me or….or worse. You would become the thing I hate again.”

Peter closed his eyes at the look in Derek’s. The pain and torment lingering there was too much for him to take especially since he knew he was the cause of some if it. So he kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath and said, “Derek, I know me saying this won’t alleviate everything but I want you to listen. None of that. Absolutely none of it was your fault.” He opened his eyes again to see the stubborn resolve on Derek’s face as if he didn’t believe him so he continued, “Kate….and myself are solely to blame.”  Derek went to interrupt but Peter stopped him. “You were a child that she took advantage of, she used your affection for her to destroy us; and I…I wasn’t much better. When I came back all I thought about was revenge. I thought living in my mind while my body healed was torture, but I never even thought what it must have been like for the one person who survived. The one of us left that had to carry it all, all the pain, the loss, everything. I know I may never be forgiven, and Kate certainly won’t be, but I promise you this Derek, I love you and unless you ask me to I’m never going to leave you. We’re family remember.”

Peter smiled despite the gravity of his words and took Derek’s face in his hands, “So just this once stop trying to put the weight of the world on your shoulders, and let me bear it for you.”

Derek looked at him and Peter saw the small uptick on the corner of Derek’s mouth in what was almost a grin. Taking that as permission he leaned in and kissed him. Tried to show him through this kiss everything he had yet to say, and some things he couldn’t. Their past would always be a part of their lives, and at times a strain on their life together, but as Peter moaned into the kiss and swept his tongue over Derek’s tasting strength, and love, and god help him, maybe even forgiveness he knew it would be OK.

He pulled back but kept Derek’s face in his hands. “Now what do you say we go look over some plans, rebuild.”


End file.
